Guardian Angel
by NeonLights14
Summary: Andi is a girl who is rich and popular and is dating the most popular boy in school. Jax is a boy who get beat by his father and is a loner. What happens when these two peoples worlds meet. Will Andi fall for her boyfriend of a whole year and a couple of moths or the boy who no one knows. Sorry. The story is a lot better than the summary! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey People. This is another Jandi Fanfic that I decided to write. Hope you Like it. P.S If you like Jemma that don't read this because this is not Jemma, it's JANDI!**

* * *

><p>I woke up to a major pounding headache. Before I could even breath in anything I felt major pain in my body. I winced as I got up to go take a shower. I got up from my "bed" or what really was a sofa cushion and made my way to the bathroom. I took a look in the mirror and examined my right eye that had a black stain on it which happened to be a black eye. I replayed the scene that happened last night. The kicking, the punching, the screaming. Everything. I sighed and hopped in the cold shower letting the cold water rinse away the beatings from last night preparing for the ones coming later on tonight. I got out and brushed my teeth throwing on my school clothes and jacket grabbing my backpack, phone. I walked down the stairs scrunching my nose as stinky body odor and the smell of alcohol filled the house. I walked past my dad who was passed out on the couch with his mouth wide open with droll falling out still holding the vodka bottle he drank all in one gulp last night. I walked to the kitchen hopefully not waking up the beast and stared at the clock. <em>8:17 a.m. Shit I'm late again! <em>I grabbed some money and left. I got on my motor cycle and drove to school.

I parked in the school parking lot and ran to the main office and asked for a tardy pass, but as I said luck was never on my side. The Principal,Mr. Alonso, was standing there as if he was waiting for me. When my face was shown to him he stood up and motioned me to come over to him. We walked into his office. I saw Ms. Rivers who was the office secretary. She gave me a weak smile of sympathy. She was the only one who knew about my pain. I walked past her and into the office.

"Have a seat Mr. Navoa." His voice was deep and powerful it filled the whole room. This only happened when he was mad. I did as told and sat down in one of the chairs. He stared at me before speaking.

"Mr. Navoa. You've been tardy for four weeks in a row. And as you may know that you will have an after school detention until we can meet with your parents or legal guardian." I nodded shuddering at the thought of that giant coming to my school.

"Now before I let you go. Is everything okay at home?" he asked

"Yes. Everything is okay." I said as my thick Australian accent broke out. I stared down at my lap.

"Okay. But can you explain the black eye you have."

_Shit."_Um. Me and my little nephew were play fighting and he punched me in the eye. Strong little man." I said with a chuckle and a fake smile.

"Oh well Okay then. Off to class." I couldn't believe that he believe that lie. I'm good. He wrote me a pass and I walked out of the office to class.

* * *

><p><strong>Andi Cruz's P.O.V<strong>

I laughed as Diego told us joke. I stared at my boyfriend ,Phillip Santiago, as he stared at another girl's ass. Anger quickly filled my calmness. I ignored it and stared down at my ancient mood necklace that my mother gave me before she died. It was given from her mother that was passed down from her mother and that was pass- well you get the point. It told you your every mood. It wasn't like the fake cheap ones you get from the store. It was real and It held beautiful pearls and diamonds on it. I smiled as I thought about my mother. She was beautiful. Very beautiful. I-i don't think I should talk about it.

"So are you coming Andi?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"What." I said confused of whatever they were talking about.

"To Amanda's party on Saturday." Daniel said filling me in. Amanda Richards always through parties. Block parties meaning everyone was invited. Her parties always ended up with police. But she always got away with it because her daddy was head of the Miami Police Department so she never got away with it.

"I don't know. Maybe not." I said grabbing my science notebook and taking notes.

"Oh come on. What's a party without the most popular people in school." Phillip said throwing his hands over my shoulder but watching another girl as she ''accidentally'' dropped her books only to make her boobs show. Slut.

Oh and yeah most people would say that I am the most popular girl in school. But I really don't care I see myself as on of the other girls. But their words, not mine.

"I'll see." I gritted through my teeth. I don't know what me and Philip are. It's like he loves me, but then i'm invisible. I don't feel the spark I used to feel when I was with him. He was the one who made me feel like I can actually love somebody. I had my trust for him, but I don't think that I should give him anymore. I haven't told him any of my personal things. If you'd ask him a question about me he'll probably make something up and make me nod as if it were true.

"Alright class. Have a seat in your corrects seat and take some notes." I grabbed my bag and notebook and walked over to my seat. Before I could move someone grabbed me from the waist and smashed their lips on mine. I automatically knew that It was Phillip. As we kissed I didn't feel anything not even... nothing. Not one single kiss. It wasn't passionate. And to be honest they never were passionate or sweet or caring. I went back to my seat and took a glance to the left to see if my partner was hear but he never was.

As the teacher began to teach us more about electrons, protons, and neutrons some one walked in the door. It was the kid who would sit next to me. Uh what was his name? Jack? James? John? Wait Jax. Yeah Jax.

"Late again Jax." Mrs. Burns said shaking her head in annoyance.

"Sorry." Jax muttered. He made his way over to our table. He scooted away from me as if he didn't like me. I shrugged and continued to take some notes.

"Alright class with the person sitting next to you, your going to have a project. You will write a report about the life of an atom and you are going to make a 3D Bohr Model." She said as she passed out some papers.

I turned to talk to Jax.

"Hey. You want to do this at your house or mines." I asked him hoping I could get something out of it.

He tensed up a little bit before muttering 'yours' I nodded and wrote my address down for him. I noticed his black eye. I wanted to ask not but I thought that It was personal. So I didn't

Class went on but he never said anything to me. This was going to be a long class period.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the first chapter of Guardian Angel. I hope you like it. Thanks!<strong>


	2. Escaping the hell hole

**Jax's P.O.V**

It was finally time to go home. Well at least it was for me. Everyone else have already gone home about two hours ago. I got on my bike and sped home knowing what would happen to me if I was late.

My mind went back to what happened this morning with Andi. We talked. Well she did. I just stared at her. But let me tell you. Besides her reputation she was a very beautiful girl. She had smooth olive skin. No pimples, blackheads, acne, nothing. It was flawless. Her big, but very cute brown eyes that smiled every time she did. Her brown hair flowing following her as she moved. Her lips were perfect as well as her teeth. She stood about 5'5 if not an inch taller. She always had a smell of vanilla when ever she arrived of left a room. Overall I could call her the perfect girl.

I made it home, but saw an old black beat up car in the drive way. _Shit. _I thought. _H__e's home._

As soon as I opened the door the reeking smell of alcohol attacked my nose. _Fuck. The giant is already drunk._

"Jax." his stern voice called causing the walls to shake.

I peeped around the corner into the living room. "Yes." I said as quiet as a mouse.

"Your late!"

"I had after school detention."

He took a long swing of his beer bottle before talking, "Why?"

"For being late for school too many times."

He looked at me with his pierced black eyes that were bloodshot red. "Why have you been late?"

"Maybe it's because I've been getting my ass beat every night for no reason." I said below a whisper.

He dropped his bottle making it shatter on the floor. "The fuck did you just say to me?" he said standing up as if he was ready to fight or something.

"I SAID MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE I'VE BEEN BRUTALLY BEATEN EVERY SINGLE NIGHT BECAUSE MY SO CALLED DAD... NO A FUCKING MONSTER CAN'T CONTROL HIS DRINKING HABITS JUST BECAUSE HIS FUCKING WIFE LEFT HIS DUMB ASS." I shouted on the top of my lungs.

He smirked. His smirk turned into a chuckle, and his chuckle turned into a crazy laugh that was so loud it shook the whole house. What about thins did he think was funny. My blood began to boil. I balled my fist in anger.

His looked at me and stopped laughing. "So you think your bad enough to hit me. Alright do it then." I clenched my fist even tighter, and stood in the same spot. He smiled, "First shot is free."

Without any warning I charged at him. I put all the anger he had put me through into my fist and I gave him a punch in his face. I got a good punch because his face was leaking. I smiled at my work. He touched the blood on his face and turned his attention on me with a scowl on his face. He charged at me against the wall. He punched me in the stomach making me fall to my knees. I looked up at the monster who created me. His eyes only showed pure hatred and anger. They didn't show a pinch of guilt. He punched me in the face knocking me out.

***Skip a couple of hours***

When I woke I felt pain starting from my head to my ribs. I saw the monster on the couch passed out with a beer bottle in his hands. I slowly got up holding the screams in from all the pain I was in. Once I was up I knew what I had to do. I grabbed my phone and school backpack and made my way out the door escaping my hell hole. I walked out the door closing in slowly. I stared at my bike judging if I should take it or not. I decided not to because I didn't want anything to remind me of this place. My legs were in terrible pain but I shook it off and began limping my way out.

* * *

><p><strong>Andi's P.O.V <strong>

I got home from school and entered my home. I opened the door but tripped over something. I groaned in pain and got up to see what I had fell over. I saw the item and they were... suit cases.

"Oh. Andi. Sweetie your back." my dad said adjusting the suit he had on.

"Hey dad. What's going on?" I asked pointing to the suit cases I just fell on.

"Oh about that. I have to go on a business trip. And it's going to take 6." He trailed off.

"6? What? Days? Weeks?"

"Months." he said grabbing his keys off of the hook.

'MONTHS?" I yelled

"Yes. And I have to go right now. Bye love you." He carried his suit cases out in his car and drove off.

Like that. He just leaves like that. No warning. No I'm sorry this just popped up. Nothing. Wow so who's going to love me now. I'm in this big house alone.

I signed and walked to my room. I screamed into my pillow and sat on my bed. After about an hour I got up and took a short shower and changing into a tight but loose tank top, and some sweatpants. I finished all my homework and decided to get some pizza and plus I wanted to get out of this house so I took my car.

I drove to Pizza Hut and ordered some pepperoni pizza and Pepsi. I got out, but it started to rain. I quickly ran to my car and left. When I was driving back home I noticed Jax limping on the sidewalk. He didn't look so good. I pulled over to the sidewalk and ran to him.

"Jax are you okay," I asked him. His face was bruised and he was holding his ribcage.

"Why does It matter if I'm okay to you?" He spat at me.

"Well It matters a lot if I ran out to you in the rain.

"Whatever." he said trying to brush pass me.

I grabbed his wrist gently, "Look come home with me so I can clean you up, and if you want you can leave right after that."

He winced at the pain, "Fine."

We walked back to my car and silently drove back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright That's all I'm doing today. i was going to do more, but I got tired and I still have homework to do. Bye..<strong>


	3. Guardian Angel

**Jax P.O.V**

We arrived at Andi's place. It was a nice and big three story house.

"Make yourself at home." she said throwing her keys along with the pizza and drink on the table and then disappeared around the corner.

"Cool," I said looking. I made my way over to the island and sat on the stool placing my head in my hands.

After about 5 minuets, Andi came back with a first aid kit and dry clothes. She also changed herself in some pajama shorts and a t-shirt. She grabbed my hand and lead me to the living room. We sat on the couch and she gently grabbed my face and began to clean the blood. She then gave me an ice pack. She then told me to lift up my shirt and I did as told. Her face was lit up, but not the god lit up. Her eyes showed worry, fear, anger, and sympathy all in one eye ball. She touched my rib cage area and I jumped due to her cold hands. She wiped the blood off with a wet cloth. She brought out a bandage and wrapped them tightly around my ribs. Once she was finished she handed me the dry clothes.

"Bathroom is on the first door on the left. I nodded and went to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and let the hot water hit my hands. I smiled at the thought of actually using hot water instead of cold. I stripped out of my clothes. I was still in my school uniform. I entered the shower and let the water run all over my body. All my tight muscles began to loosen. Maybe this is why people always take showers to relax their mind.

I knew I was taking too long because the water turned cold.I turned the knobs and hopped out of the shower. I washed the water away with the towel that was already their. I threw on the brand new boxers she had given me. I then threw on some basketball shorts and the plain t-shirt she had given me.

I walked out and went back to the living room and saw her eating pizza and pouring the Pepsi into the cup. "_Hm. A girl who can eat, nice.." _I thought.

I tried to walk out without her hearing me. But the wood floor made that impossible.

Her head snapped as soon as she heard me. "Oh. Your done. Want some pizza?" She asked pointing at the pizza box. I smiled and grabbed one out of the box as she poured me some coke. I drank it in the sips. She looked at me amazed. I just shrugged and ate another pizza. She drank some more of her coke and two seconds later she burped. She covered her mouth and muttered a sorry. I laughed and drank some more of my soda. I waited a while before I gave a her a five second burp. She laughed and drank some of her's and let's just say it was a burping contest.

We ended us laughing, because while Andi did her's she got the hiccups. I helped her get them away. It was comfortable silence until she broke it.

"Hey Jax, if you dont' mind me asking, what happened?"

"My dad. He was drunk." I told her looking at my half eaten pizza.

"Oh Jax. You can't go back there." She told me standing up and crossing her arms.

"Where else there for me to go."

She thought about it for a while before speaking. "You could stay here. There are like seven extra rooms, and my dad is going to be gone for about half a year." _Wow. Her dad's going to be gone for half a year. Better than mine._

"No thanks," I stood up. "Thanks for the extra clothes, bandaging me up, and the food." Of course I wasn't going back. I just wanted to see how much she cared.

"If you go back he'll probably kill you!"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Look your staying here tonight no'if's', 'and's' or 'but's' about it!" She said crossing her arms.

"I had to listen to a monsters orders, but I'm not taking it from some bitch!"

"Why are you being so mean? I'm just trying to help!"

"Because I know how all you popular kids are. I'm just some experiment to you."

"I may be "popular" but I am a nice person and maybe if you open up you could realize it!" she shouted and stormed upstairs.

I know I'm wrong. I should go apologize. I went up stairs and found Andi on a couch with her phone in hand. I took a deep breath.

"Andi I'm sorry."

She looked at me with her big brown eyes, "It's okay."

"I guess I'll be leaving now." I said heading out.

"Jax you can stay. I'm not mad at you."

I smiled at her. I really wanted to hug her because she was something like my guardian angel.

"C'mon I'll show you your room."

The room she showed me was _HUGE! _You could fit my room in here, and still have enough space for another one. The bed was the best part. I ran and hugged it. I heard a chuckle. I turned and saw Andi leaning on the door frame smiling.

"I'm guessing you like you room." She said. I nodded

"Well goodnight." She said turning off the lights.

"Goodnight Andi and thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright thats all for today. I wanted to write more but my laptop was doing some stupid stuff so yeah, and I really wanted to give you guys something to read! It may not be a lot but it's something. <strong>**I hope you like it!**


	4. Please read this Chapter

**Alright for everyone calling me a liar. STFU! I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but STFU! I am currently doing a lot of stuff for my personal life. I have school, I have a family, and I have a lot of work to do. And song fics are really hard I tried to do It because I know how much you all would like it. So whoever 'Guest' is please shut up. I'm not talking about all of the Guest, because half of you all are nice. Real nice. But whoever this certain guest is how about you make your own stories. I am doing the Song fics but I also have quiet a lot of things to do. So before you say things, think about other people first. Thanks for reading!**

**Oh and PS IDGAF If you don't like Jandi. If you don't than why do you review on my page then? If you like Jemma then that's cool. IDC. I like Jandi so imma do JANDI. Even though it's obvious that it kinda won't happen. Oh well. It's what I like and if you don't like it then don't read. I know you like Jamma and I am doing something for that. So just wait on. And if you want Jemma then make your own Jemma's or read the work other people made. Thank you for reading!**


	5. Please read this Chapter also

**Due to this 'Guest' I think I'm just going to stop fanfiction for a little while. I am sick and tired of all the things she is saying to me about her wanting Jemma. I am doing all I can to make these stories and fit them in my schedule. If you want to see all the things she's been posting me then you'll understand. If you cant then I'll just show you:**

* * *

><p><strong>:I freaking want jemma. You said you were making songfics. What the hell happened to that. Jandi will never happen face the facts. Your such a liar. You asked on the other thing about couples and songs and I read the reviews. Last time I checked the majority was jemma. Do you know what MAJORITY is because u sure know what a liar is considering your one yourself.<strong>

**What happened to "songfics" you liar. I want jemma. I'm tired of all this jandi. Jandi this jandi that. No one likes jandi. Do jemma. Why aren't u using the songs and couples we gave you for our suggestions. I think jemma has the majority. Please do jemma**

**:This the guest that told u off before. Look naa I ain't fa it today! U need to S*** and get out my face! I want friggin jemma! U got prob take it up the writers of EWW so make like a car take a u turn and S-W-E-R-V-E!**

* * *

><p><strong>Because of all of this I am just going to not write stories and relax my mind. Don't worry I'll come back and update all of my stories, EVEN THE SONG FICS, but as for now I just need to lay low. Sorry for everyone who love my stories and what I write, but i just need to go. I'll be back tho!<strong>

**The stories I'm going to update:**

**Double Connection**

**Guardian Angel**

**SONG-FICS**

**Just wait on It. There going to be here so don't worry!**


	6. Wrong things happen to the unexpected

**Andi's P.O.V**

I woke the next morning and instantly checked my phone looking for any text messages. A couple from Emma, and my other 'friends' but non from Phillip. I sighed knowing that I would have received nothing. I've never woke up to any good morning text. Not one. Well maybe the first day we've dated, but that's really it. I got up hooking my phone back on the charger and hopping to my shower. I took a nice shower and hopped out. I changed into some shorts a sweater and some converse. I took some of Phillip's clothes to give to Jax. I grabbed my phone and went out of my room going to the kitchen. I walked past Jax's room and saw him sleeping like a little baby. _Woah. He's really cute when he's asleep. _I thought. Wait I have a boyfriend. And plus I don't even know Jax like that. I didn't know Phillip like that either. Ugh. Sometimes, I just don't know why I'm dating the boy. I shook the thought out of my head and placed the clothes out on his bed.

I went to the kitchen and made some chocolate pancakes, bacon, eggs, grits, and omelets. I smiled at my work. I placed the food on Jax's plate and ate mine while chugging down a glass of milk. I waited for Jax to come back down. I played on my phone to kill the time. After beating my high score on some random game, Jax came down dressed.

"Good morning." I greeted him .

"Morning." He replied. My heart skipped a beat. _His morning voice is sooo, Ugh._

"Uh. I made you some breakfast." I said gesturing to the plate. He nodded and smiled while sitting down to eat.

He ate the food as if it was his last meal.

"Woah Jax, Slow down."

He blushed and muttered a sorry.

"I'll make you some more, just slow down." I said going back to the pots and pans.

"Thank you Andi." I smiled at him and went back to cooking.

I went to the living room to clean up. After a couple of minutes he came over to where I was. He turned on the T.V and changed it to some random show. After thinking for a minute I got up and turned off the T.V. He gave me a confused look.

"I was kinda of watching that."

"You'll watch after we go shopping."

"Shopping. That's for girls." I scoffed as he turned the T.V back on.

"Well I don't think my boyfriend will be okay when he finds out I was giving you his clothes." I said crossing my arms. _I don't think it would be okay if he knew that I knew you. Or living with you._

He got a little tensed, but signed putting on his shoes. I turned the T.V off and went outside to my car.

* * *

><p>When we got there we went to different stores for boys. We were actually having fun. After going to the tenth store, We stopped by the food court.<p>

I went to order some food. Before I could get to the line, I was stopped by my friends; Emma, Katie, and Maddie.

"Oh hey guys." I said hoping that they didn't see Jax. Don't get me wrong. Jax is amazing, but I don't want them to say anything rude.

"Hey Andi." Emma exclaimed with a hair flip.

"Hey. What are you guys doing here?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh. Shopping." Maddie answered in a 'duh' voice.

"Oh. And what were you doing with _that_." Katie said referring to Jax. Shit.

"Oh. You know. Just hanging out."

"I can see that but why." Maddie questioned.

"Because he's cool." I said trying to defend him.

"Cool? He's not even up to the lower class. How could you call him cool?" Katie said waving her hand being all dramatic

In my defense, Jax was very cute. Just because he wasn't popular doesn't mean that I can't hang out with him. He's sweet, funny, and smart. I haven't known him for that long and I can already say that.

"One look at you two being together could kill your reputation, Andi." Emma stated taking a sip of her drink. I couldn't believe she could say that. We've been friends since like first grade. I thought she would have my back. Well I guess not.

"You can't tell me who to be friends with." I gritted my teeth.

"Whatever. Just don't let Phillip catch you." Maddie stated as they walked away. I huffed and turned back only to see that Jax was gone. I groaned and went back to the table.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jax's P.O.V<strong>_

I heard enough. I knew that Andi and her friends were talking about me so I left. I went far away from the food court to the fountain. I sat at a bench that was close to it. I stared around as I saw a boy who was around the age of eight and his mom. They walked into a shoe store. His mom was trying to put on some sandals for him but he refused. I silently laughed and turned to see a another boy around four or five running with his mom right behind him. I then saw a boy who was begging his mom for some ice cream while she was on the phone. She brought him some and he slammed it into his face enjoying the chocolaty taste. I then say what looked like a new born baby dressed in blue being held up in the air. No, not like the Lion King. But, with his mom and dad giving him small little kisses.

A tear slid out of my eyes and down my cheek. I wished my mom never left me. She never said why she left, she just told me not to hate her when she did. She told me that she'll be back and that we can have our happy family back but she never did. She left when I was about seven. I'm sixteen now and she never returned. Nine whole years without my mother by my side.

Ever since she left my day got fired from his job as a professional doctor. Now he's an owner of some gas station. He came back home drunk. He'd hit me. Bad enough to the part where I can't even go to school. He then yelled at me for no apparent reason and blames me for everything. But was it really me? What could a seven year old boy do to make his mother leave? We used to be a big happy family full of laughs, smile, and joy. We'd sit at the table and eat our dinner. We would go outside and play soccer. Then at night my mom and dad would read me a story.

But, then again nothing good lasts forever. Especially for the good people.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it my good people. I'm sorry it took a while but yeah. It's here. I don't think it's much but I hope you like it. Thank you all for your encouraging words for me. I will try to update as soon and possible!<strong>


End file.
